Head-mounted video devices and devices for people with impaired visual acuity are known and patents exist of devices generally related to these fields, of which the following list is a sample.
______________________________________ PATENT NUMBER ISSUED TO DATE OF ISSUE ______________________________________ 3,993,865 A. Browne, et al. November 23, 1976 4,227,209 D. A. Warner October 7, 1980 4,516,157 M. G. Campbell May 7, 1985 4,605,959 M. E. Colbaugh August 12, 1986 4,636,866 N. Hattori January 13, 1987 4,695,129 L. Faessen, et al September 22, 1987 4,743,200 B. L. Welch, et al. May 10, 1988 ______________________________________
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,157 for a portable electronic camera, was issued to Malcolm G. Campbell in 1985. However, in contrast to the device of the present invention, this device teaches a system of hands-free camera aiming and is more accurately styled as a device for those having good rather than poor eyesight. His purpose is to enable a wearer to perform hands-free photography.
Similarly, Colbaugh '959, recites a portable communications terminal. His object, also, is to provide hands-free television viewing of a scene, as opposed to being an eyesight aid.
Hattori, '866, and Welch, et al, '200, teach similar, helmet-mounted devices for viewing video images, and the like. Welch teaches the use of fiber optics to achieve a widened angle of view.
Faessen, et al, '129, teaches a head mounted device for viewing cinerama pictures, again relating more to those with good vision rather than being an aid to those with impaired sight. His purpose is to provide a personal viewing, head-mounted screen capable of delivering wide-angle cinerama pictures.
Of the devices known to the inventor which are specifically designed to aid the visually handicapped, Browne, et al, '865, utilizes a hand held scanning device for transmitting printed material to a television screen, making this device, which is not designed to be worn, simply another form of magnification. Warner, '209, is similar to Browne, et al, above, especially in that neither device is designed to be worn by people.
The genesis of the present invention lies in the knowledge that one of the leading causes of blindness in the United States is a group of eye conditions in which the macula (the center part of the retina) is diseased. When this area of the retina is damaged, a person's central or fine vision is destroyed, leaving a large blind spot. As a consequence of such a vision defect, those affected are often effectively blind. They become unable to read, watch television, or even see the face of a loved one. Interestingly, they often retain good peripheral vision.
Heretofore, the only method of helping these persons was to resort to magnifying lenses of various types. Such devices enlarge the image seen by the eye to the point that it is outside, i.e., bigger than, the person's blind spot. Though most of the magnifying devices used have been simple optical lens systems--high plus (convex) lenses or compound lens devices such as binoculars--conventional portable video cameras have been used in combination with macroscopic lenses to enlarge objects sufficiently to be seen by a visually handicapped individual.
All of these various magnification devices have major draw-backs that severely limit their usefulness. High plus lenses, for instance, require very short working distances of only a few inches. Binocular lens systems have very limited fields of view (often less than five degrees). Video reading systems are cumbersome and not very portable.
Today's microelectronics advances make possible some unique devices which can bring new sight to those individuals with macular disease. Various ones of the components which exist because of such advances may be combined into new vision devices which effectively overcome the anatomical deficits that afflict some people.
The device of the present invention combines various pieces of modern video and computer circuitry into an instrument which permits the processing of visual information so as to effectively remove blind spots from a person's field of vision. By modifying the pattern of the incoming light bits which is actually presented to a wearer's eyes, the target visual image is electronically spread apart, both horizontally and vertically (centripetally), thereby leaving a hole in the image corresponding to the macular degeneration blind spot of the wearer.
Accordingly, it is a principal purpose of the present invention to provide a device which enhances the visual perception of persons with impaired vision, preferably by means of electronically detecting and processing minute portions of light which correspond to images, and relaying the reconstructed images to a still-functional area of the eyes of the wearer of the device.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide such a vision aiding device in a form designed to be worn on the face in the same manner as, and in place of, eyeglasses (spectacles).